Love is in the Air
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: This is a series of one-shots where in each one it is either Pokemon or Yugioh. To decide the next chapter, reviewers vote on reviews for what shipping and if Pokemon or Yugioh. And, if you no vote and think that someone else is gonna vote, then you are WRONG, because someone else may think the same thing and NO ONE votes. Enjoy! (fluff) CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the Air

* * *

_*Author's Note: Eeveesloveyugioh here! This is a series of one-shots of both Pokemon and Yugioh fluff. To decide if every chapter is Pokemon or Yugioh, other than this one, then you will have to tell me in your reviews. If I don't receive any, then no next chapter. You might be thinking, "Oh, someone else will review" Then you are WRONG. If every person thought that, then I would get NO reviews. So, to prevent that from happening, REVIEW!*  
_Me: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Burningleafshippping (Pokemon) _*Author's Note, again: I am going to be in this fanfic*_

* * *

Leaf was walking around the park near sunset. There were flowerbeds lining the path, the setting sun cast an orange glow across the ground, the sky was slowly fading from pink into a blood-red. Leaf knew that there would be no rain tomorrow.

Even though it was Christmas Eve, this year's weather had been particularly unique. In summer, the town of Viridian City, Leaf and her friends May, Dawn, and Misty's home town, had had a few minor snowfalls. Now, in winter, Viridian had already had a heatwave once or twice.

Leaf sat on a bench to watch the beautiful scene. A flock of pidgey, a few pidgiotto, and a pidgeot flew across the lake where it looked as if the sun was setting into the depths of the water. As the flock flew past the lake, it looked like they were flying across the sun. The orange glow of the setting sun made the flock's feathers look the same tint.

"Hello!"

Leaf turned around at the sudden greeting. Standing in front of her was someone wearing a black cloak with its hood covering his or her's face. By the sound of the voice, Leaf could tell that the person was female.

"Hello. Who are you?" Leaf asked nervously, not knowing who this stranger was.

**My POV**

"Don't you know me? I'm the one who put you in here! I'm Eeveesloveyugioh!" I introduced myself.

"Really? But why are you here? I thought you had to do stuff like update and read reviews," Leaf said."Well, I have to make this quick because I DO have to update other stuff, but no one was nice enough to give me a review," I explained, glaring at YOU until you review.

"Oh, so why are you here?" Leaf asked her question again."Well, I promised to make this chapter Burningleafshipping and-" I started, only to be interrupted by Leaf. "WAIT, so you're going to BURN me?" "No, it means a fanfiction that's you and Red being a couple!" I explained. "Hang on, who's Red?" Leaf asked. "Leaf, don't act stupid. Red's the guy you have a crush on!" I exclaimed. Leaf covered my mouth before I could say any more. "Shhh! Don't let everyone know!" Leaf exclaimed. "Ah, so you admit it..." Leaf glared at me.

"Anyways, Red is sitting on a bench on the other side of the park! So, go get 'em!" I encouraged Leaf, pushing her down the path. I watched Leaf run down towards the other side of the park to go admit her love for her crush. "Hmm... since I can do what I want here, I'm going to teleport!" I declared as I teleported into a bush behind Leaf and Red.

**Red's POV**

"I guess I'll have to spend Christmas Eve alone, again," I mumbled to myself as I started heading home. I put my hands in my pocket and felt a small velvet box. I had wanted to give it to my crush as a Christmas present, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Red!" I spun around and saw a familiar brunette. Leaf, my crush, was running towards me. It was almost dark. I heard something fall into a bush, but I ignored it and kept my eyes focused on Leaf. "Leaf, what are you doing here?" I asked Leaf after she had stopped running. "I came here to tell you something," Leaf said. I felt confused for a second until I realized that something could be wrong. "What is it, Leaf? Is something wrong?" I questioned, concerned about her. "Well, I love you," Leaf admitted, looking down. But I knew that she was blushing. I lifted her chin with my pointer finger to admit my feelings too as I looked into her hazel eyes and she looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too."

And with that, the two almost kissed, but they where interrupted by a squeal from behind a bush. I glared at the bushes and demanded, "Come out this instant! Show us who you are!" Out of the bushes came a stranger with a black cloak that covered his or her face. "Don't you know me, Red?" the stranger asked. Red knew that the stranger was a female because of her voice. "How do you know my name?"I demanded. "Eeveesloveyugioh, is that you?" I heard Leaf ask from beside me. "Who's that?" I questioned Leaf, looking at her. Leaf looked back at me and replied, "She's the one who made this fanfiction." I looked back to where Eeveesloveyugioh was, but she had disappeared.

"Leaf, merry Christmas," I said as I brought out the little, black, velvet box from my pocket and handed it to her. Leaf took the box from me and whispered a thank you. As Leaf opened the box, her eyes widened and I asked, "Leaf, you have been my crush since we first met. I can live without you. Will you marry me, Leaf Green?" Leaf looked up at me and smiled. "Yes." Again, I heard someone squeal from behind a bush. Instead of Eeveesloveyugioh, the person that walked out was none other than Dawn. "SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!" Dawn squealed again.

We all laughed.

* * *

Sorry if you thought that this is crappy, but much more is to come! Remember, 10 reviews equals 1 chapter for "A Magician's Journey"! And, I'll count the review votes for what the next is gonna be! But, if no one reviews, I'm going to make it Ikarishipping. So, review! And, if you are still thinking, "Oh, I won't review 'cause someone else is going to review!" Then, no you're WRONG! Then, no one will review and I'll be VERY MAD! And, I'll mention your name in chapters. If you're a guest, still review since I WILL still mention you in chapters. Then, you'll know that you're one of those people who tried and I will appreciate every review greatly! Love you all! REVIEW, OR ELSE!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Love is in the Air

* * *

**Me: Thank you, Dina for reviewing! You're words comforted me greatly! If anyone else is listening, you should listen to what Dina says because it is comforting. Still, no votes so... today is Ikarishipping! Oh, and 7 reviews so far! 3 more until a chapter from "A Magician's Journey" appears! Hang on, is Mr. Nobody coming?...(Phone rings)  
**

**Mr. Nobody(over the phone): I decided to leave for today. I'm sick. (coughs) My friend Bubble Man is coming in (sneeze) 3, 2, 1**

**Bubble Man: Hello!**

**Me: Why you- (holds up chainsaw)(Puts chainsaw down suddenly) You know what? I'll do what Dawn taught me!**

**(Pokes Bubble Man)**

**(Pop!)**

**Me: Since I feel active today, I'll do the disclaimer. I do not and never will own Pokemon no matter how hard I hope or drown in tears.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ikarishipping (Pokemon)

_ *Author's Note: This chapter happens an hour after when Dawn appeared in the bushes. Some other chapters will be like that; not all. And, apostrophe and slants together_ _ what a character is thinking. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier! And, my name will be mentioned, but I will appear with a game account username.  
_

* * *

Dawn was walking around the area in the park where Eeveesloveyugioh had had been. Red and Leaf had already left.

The sky was slowly darkening. Clouds where hovering in the sky. Dawn heard a hoot-hoot calling. Before Dawn knew it, a waxing cresent moon had already arisen and the clouds above her head started pouring rain. Cold droplets of water splattered the ground and showered Dawn in a volcano of water.

Suddenly, Dawn didn't feel any more drops of coldness. Dawn looked to her left, but it was still raining. Yet, she didn't feel any water droplets. Even so, Dawn was still soaking wet from the rain. She came to the conclusion that she was delusional. Dawn looked up, expecting to see rain above her, but instead, it was a yellow umbrella that she saw. Dawn looked to her right and saw her crush, Paul, standing with the yellow umbrella in hand. Dawn immediately blushed just at the sight of him.

"Paul? Why are you here?" the bluenette questioned. "Why do you _think_ I'm here, Troublesome? Do you think that I randomly appeared out of nowhere?" Paul questioned her. Dawn blinked a few times before saying, "I am NOT troublesome! And, yes. I actually did think that you randomly appeared out of no where." "If you're not troublesome, then why were you standing in the rain like a statue?" Paul replied. Dawn couldn't think of an answer. '_Why did I stand in the rain like a statue instead of running home anyways?'_ Dawn thought to herself.

**Paul's POV**

Dawn didn't answer, so I assumed that she couldn't think of an answer. "Can't think of an answer, Troublesome?" I asked her.

I guess I call her "Troublesome" simply because I didn't want my crush on her to be obvious to the world.

"What? No, I just..." Dawn started, looking like she was trying to find the right word. "can't think of an answer," she finished. I smirked. "Alright then, _Troublesome_. You can think of one later," I said.

Abruptly, I heard something land in a bush. "Who's there?" I called out. Someone with a white cloak that covered his or her face came out and asked, "Don't you know who I am, Paul? I put you in this fanfiction," the stranger answered. By the sound of the stranger's voice, he or she was female. I heard Dawn gasp from beside me. "She must be Eeveesloveyugioh!" Dawn exclaimed. "No, I am the same person, but I am Ew7048," she answered. "You have numbers in your name? That is weird..." I said.

"I am here because my other self does not want to do this. So, I will tell you both one of each others secrets," Ew7048 said. My eyes widened. I hoped out of the bottom of my heart that the secret the she chose to tell Dawn was NOT that I had a crush on her. "Both of you have one thing alike-" Ew7048 started, only to be interrupted by Dawn. "We have NOTHING alike!" Ignoring Dawn's sudden outburst, Ew7048 continued. "You both have crushes on each other." Then, the white-cloaked author disappeared, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

**Normal POV**

Both Dawn and Paul took a few minutes to register what had just happened. In Dawn's mind, here were her thoughts: '_What the crap?! Paul actually likes me?! Luckily, there are no walls here, or else I would literally be jumping off the walls right now.'_ In Paul's mind, his thoughts were slightly different:_ ' I cannot believe that the author of this thing seriously just told us that! Isn't stuff like crushes supposed to be more romantic if the couples figure it out themselves?! I might as well tell her now...'_

"So, is it true that you love me?" Dawn asked me. The question interrupted Paul's thoughts. Holding on to his umbrella with one hand, Paul grasped Dawn's shoulder and pulled her closer. Dawn could feel her cheeks heating up. "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you. It's true, Dawn. I love you," Paul answered her. He leaned closer. Soon, Dawn and Paul's faces were seriously just centimeters apart, until...

Someone wearing a black cloak jumped out from the bushes. "YAY!" Eeveesloveyugioh yelled as the duo glared at her. "What?" Eeveesloveyugioh asked.

* * *

Yeah, I was stupid to do that, right? So, make sure to review and vote for what Pokemon or Yugioh shipping the next chapter should be! If not, then it's Vaseshipping(yugioh) for you! And, remember to advise me on when is a good time for jumping out of bushes and when is not! Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	3. Chapter 3

Love is in the Air

* * *

**Me: Oh, my, CRAP! You must be soooo mad at me for not updating for so long on all of my fanfics! So sorry! I got a review for this, but still no votes. So, I think that today I will do this: Today is a Yugioh day! To all Pokemon fans: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! So, review with a vote to try and get the shipping you want! This shipping is... Vaseshipping! Yay! Just because I'm evil, I'm not going to title the chapters if it's Yugioh or Pokemon. For all Pokemon AND Yugioh fans, see the other movie just so you can enjoy the complete fanfic! And, it is mandatory(needed) to read what I wrote on the bottom or you won't know some important stuff! And, Mr. Nobody is still sick.  
**

**Mana: Does that mean _I_ have to do the disclaimer again?**

**Me: I was going to, but what the heck? Sure.**

**Mana: You mean I could've avoided that!?**

**Me: (taps chin thoughtfully) Yup!**

**Mana: (sweatdrops) Eeveesloveyugioh-**

**Me: WAIT! Dont't try anything funny!**

**Mana: Fine... Eeveesloveyugioh does not own Yugioh.**

**Me: Good! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vaseshipping (Yugioh)

* * *

Mana watched the sun rise from a tree branch high up on a tree along the Nile. Pink streaks of light illuminated the sky as orange and blood-red one followed gradually. Soon, the sun was visible and rising from the horizon. The water reflected the beautiful sight along with the lush greenery and colorful flowers that lined the Nile. Birds sung about Ra knows what in trees nearby and on hidden branches on the large, thick, and tall tree that Mana was sitting sky developed some kind of glow as cumulus clouds started floating above head.

Mana looked down. On the ground, beside an assortment of shrubs and flowers, sat a vase. A fairly large and plain vase. It was the type of vase that Mana would see often in the Vase Room of the Palace. It had a few simple patterns carved on it, but that didn't fool her. Mana grinned and jumped down from my branch and miraculously landed without a scratch. Still grinning, Mana called, "Prince, you can come out now!" Mana grinned even more as she heard her dear friend groan in frustration. Atem soon appeared out of the vase.

"You were hoping to catch me wondering about my secrets out loud, right?" Mana asked Atem as he crossed his arms in frustration. "And again, you catch me!" the young pharaoh exclaimed. Mana laughed. "Maybe I should try to get Mahad to persuade you into telling me one," Atem wondered out loud, tapping his finger on his arm. Mana tensed at the mention of her master. "No! Do not ask Master to do that!" Mana pleaded. It was Atem's turn to laugh now. "I was just joking, Mana."

Atem sighed. "Is something the matter, Prince?" Mana asked her dear friend, suddenly becoming serious. "No, it's just that-" Atem started, only to be interrupted by a rustling noise from some bushes nearby. "Who's there!?" Mana asked, cautiously inching towards the bushes with the Pharaoh by her side as she pointed her staff at the innocent bushes. "Mana, I am truly surprised that you know not who I am," a stranger wearing a black cloak covering his or her face. But, judging by the stranger's voice, Mana could figure out that the stranger was female. "What do you mean?" Mana asked, confused. "Well, let me put it this way: I put you in this fanfiction. I am Eeveesloveyugioh," Eeveesloveyugioh explained. "Why are you here?" Atem interrogated. "I am here to tell you that Atem l-" Eeveesloveyugioh started, but was interrupted by Atem. "If you put me and Mana in this fanfiction, then you MUST know about "you know what"!" Atem realized. "Yeah, I thought of it!" Eeveesloveyugioh exclaimed. "Don't tell Mana! I want to!" Atem whined. "Fine..."

Mana looked from her friend to Eeveesloveyugioh. "What are you talking about, guys?" she asked curiously. Atem turned to her and she lked into his crimson eyes as he looked into her chocolate-brown ones. The duo heard Eeveesloveyugioh try to hold back a laugh as a bird landed on Mana's head. Atem smiled. Mana blushed."Mana, I love you."

With those words, Mana's eyes widened. Slowly, her lips began to curve into a smile. "I love you too," Mana answered. The bird that had landed on Mana's head flew off in surprise as Eeveeesloveyugioh literally dragged the couple off to who knows where for a "gathering" as history called it. But we know what it really was.

* * *

Okay, sorry if this chapter was short and crappy, but I haven't updated for so long and my other stories needed serious updating! More reviews equals more frequent updates! Love you all(as friends as long as you review!)

~ Eeveesloveyugioh *_*


	4. Chapter 4(updated)

Love is in the Air

* * *

**Me: Hello, guys! And yes, I'm back. Thank you to Dina for reviewing for me! It helped me get some inspiration. And also a thank you to Lar7 for your review! So, I still really got no votes for what shipping this will be, so I'm settling for... um...(looks at a paper)... the Pokemon Cavaliershipping, I guess. Also, there is a Cavaliershipping for Yugioh, I think! And if my sister is listening, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! So, me no own Pokemon and enjoy! BTW, this will sound extremely odd because of Paul's personality...  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cavaliershipping (Pokemon)

* * *

Dawn sat in her room, staring at her piplup. Piplup stared back. This activity was known as a staring contest.

**5 minutes later**

Dawns eyes burned, needing to blink.

**1 minute later**

Dawn finally gave up.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds while Piplup cheered. "Pip lup lup piplup!" Dawn sighed. _'Paul cheated on me... but why? WHY? I saw him kissing another girl. I guess I wasn't good enough for him..._ these types of thoughts took up Dawn's attention for who know how long?

**'Ding dong'** the door bell rang. Dawn stood up to go answer the door. The thing was, the door must've been unlocked because the door opened by itself, causing Dawn to jump back in fright.

* * *

**Piplup's POV**

I waddled over to my mistress, Dawn. Her face was in shock. I looked over to the place she was staring at. The door was opening. I waddled to the side to see who it was, careful not to trip. Opening the door was Gary Oak, who Ash had always talked about in Dawn's journey.

I smirked the best that I could, being a piplup and all. I took a rock that was half my body size from beside of me and placed it at Dawn's feet.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

My face suddenly grew hot. For two reasons- I realized that I was developing a crush on Gary, and that he simply barged into my home without permission.

"WHY DID YOU SIMPLY BARGE INTO MY HOME WITHOUT ANY PERMISSION?!" I yelled. "Well, it was your fault that you forgot to lock the door," Gary replied. I tried to resist the urge to slap him. Instead, I tried to stomp over to him. But before I could take a step, I tripped over something, causing me to fall on top of Gary.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I blinked. Why in the world would a _rock_ for God's sake be sitting in the middle of a hallways?!

I glared at Dawn's piplup, who seemed to smirk at me.

"Gary..."

I looked back at Dawn, she seemed to be blushing. _'Oh no! Don't tell me...'  
_

My fears were confirmed when Dawn finished her sentence. "... I think that I love...you." My eyes widened. I stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt. "Dawn, I like it that you actually like me and all, but I have someone else in mind."

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I heard Gary's words.

First Paul cheated on me, then Gary rejected me! I watched Gary walk out of the door. I thought of perhaps going outside for a walk.

* * *

I walked around in the park.

Suddenly, I heard some laughter from behind me. I spun around to see the source of it. I saw some couples laughing, some had their arms around each other, and a few were even kissing. _'How could this day get any worse? Probably not.'_ I sighed.

Then, it started down pouring. "I stand corrected."

* * *

Okay, so I know this wasn't much of a Dawn x Gary, but what could I do? It would probably still seem akward even if I didn't do the whole 'Paul cheated on Dawn' thing. But, some shipping will repeat themselves. So, yeah. Love ya all! And good job on 2 chapters for a Magician's Journey! I actually had to do it twice in one day! Congrats to everyone who reviewed! You helped a lot to everyone who wanted to see that fanfic! So, if you just read this, then give everyone who reviewed in order to help a big round of applause! And to all of you reviewers, remember that I, and probably many other people are cheering for you right now! I am not going to force you to review seeing that I can't really do anything because I'm where I am and you might be continents away. Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh ^o^


End file.
